ET
by Luna Issabella
Summary: bue... es mi primera vez... grax a Xellas Metallium que me dijo como...   ehh... esta historia es de prueba... luego ire subiendo mis otras mejosres ideas  disfruten... esta basada en ET de Katty perry... es un songshot


**I got a dirty mind, I got filthy ways, i'm trying to bathe my ape, In your milky way  
>I'm a legend, I'm reverend, I be reverend, I be so far up, We don't give fuck.<strong>

**Kish pov's**

Estaba de nuevo allí... observándola desde la ventana... definitivamente estaba loco... tengo una mente muy sucia... debo admitirlo.

Esta no es la forma... es una forma sucia... pero... si me acercó... tengo q volver...

Hache en la vía Láctea... siii en la vía Láctea... soy una leyenda... un reverendo, jeje...

Por eso estoy hache en la tierra... y te vi... con esa carita tan dulce y esos ojos q enloquecen...

Pero estoy arriba... muy arriba... pero eso no justifica que haga esto

**Welcome to the danger zone, Step into the fantasy, You are now invited to, The other side of sanity  
>They callin' me an alien, A big-headed astronauta, Maybe it's because your boy, Yeezy get ass a lot...<strong>

Bienvenida a la zona de peligro!... si sigo así pasare a la fantasía…

Te invito a… el otro lado de la cordura… ven con migo…

Me llaman extranjero… alienígena…

Astronauta de cabeza grande… (Eso me cabrea)

Será por que…

Ven con migo…

**You're so hypnotising, Could you be the devil, could you be an angel  
>Your touch, magnetizing, Feels like I am floating, leaves my body glowing<strong>

**Ichigo pov's**

Caminaba hacia el instituto y… de la nada apareció y me beso…

Es tan hipnotizante… ¿Podría ser el diablo que quiere seducirme y sacarme de mi misión? O…

¿Puede ser un angel que viene a ayudarme?

Otra vez le vi… esta vez me toco… puro magnetismo… lo sentí…

Sentí que flotaba… y cada parte de mi cuerpo brillante…

**They say be afraid, You're not like the others, futuristic lover  
>Different DNA, they don't understand you<strong>

Ellos (los demás) dicen tener miedo… yo no… siento una interesante atracción hacia ti…

Tú no eres como los otros… no eres como tus hermanos… ni eres como los demás… amantes futuristas-puff-…

ADN diferente… sois diferentes… ellos no te entiesen…

Me gustaría hacerlo

**You're from a whole another World, A different dimension  
>You open my eyes, And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light<strong>

Eres de otro mundo… de otra dimensión…

Soy diferente a ti… pero me atraes

Abre mis ojos...

Estoy lista… lista para ir con tigo…

Me están llevando hacia la luz

**Kiss me, Ki-Ki-Kiss me, Infect me with your living, fill me with your poison  
>Take me, Ta-Ta-Take me, I wanna be your victim, ready for abduction<br>Boy, you're an alien, your touch so foreign, It's supernatural, extra-terrestrial**

-Bésame…-susurre muerta de frío… estaba lloviendo a cantaros-be… be… bésame- volví a susurrar, esta vez tartamudeando y tiritando

''inféctame con tu amor… lléname con tu veneno'' pensé mientras se acercaba a mi… me beso

Era un beso dulce pero posesivo…

-Llévame con tigo…-le dije al oigo- Lle… Lle… lévame por favor- casi le rogué ''quiero ser tu victima'' pensé maliciosa- estoy lista para que me ''secuestres''- sonreí y le me devolvió las sonrisa…

''Chico… eres un alienígena… un extranjero… tu toque es fuera de este mundo… tan ajeno… es súper natural… Extraterrestre''

**You're so supersonic, Wanna feel your powers, stun me with your laser  
>Your kiss is cosmic, every move is magic<strong>

Eres tan súper-sonido… quiero sentir tu poder sobre mi…

Atúrdeme con tu laser… (NT: en este caso seria con los infusotes… XD ya no interrumpo)

Tus besos son cósmicos…

Cada movimiento es mágico…

**You're from a whole another World, A different dimension  
>You open my eyes, And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light<strong>

Eres de otro mundo… de otra dimensión…

Soy diferente a ti… pero me atraes

Abre mis ojos...

Estoy lista… lista para ir con tigo…

Me están llevando hacia la luz

**Kiss me, Ki-Ki-Kiss me, Infect me with your living, fill me with your poison  
>Take me, Ta-Ta-Take me, I wanna be your victim, ready for abduction<br>Boy, you're an alien, your touch so foreign, It's supernatural, extra-terrestrial**

-Bésame…-susurre muerta de frío… estaba lloviendo a cantaros-be… be… bésame- volví a susurrar, esta vez tartamudeando y tiritando

''inféctame con tu amor… lléname con tu veneno'' pensé mientras se acercaba a mi… me beso

Era un beso dulce pero posesivo…

-Llévame con tigo…-le dije al oigo- Lle… Lle… lévame por favor- casi le rogué ''quiero ser tu victima'' pensé maliciosa- estoy lista para que me ''secuestres''- sonreí y le me devolvió las sonrisa…

''Chico… eres un alienígena… un extranjero… tu toque es fuera de este mundo… tan ajeno… es súper natural… Extraterrestre''

**This is transcendental, On another level, Boy, you're my lucky star  
>I wanna walk on your wavelength, And be there when you vibrate, For you, I'll risk it all, all<strong>

Esto es transcendental… A otro nivel…

-eres como mi estrella de la suerte- le susurre mientras le abrazaba…

Quiero caminar en tu longitud de onda (sobre el agua) y estar allí cuando vibren…

-pero te dejaran venir?- me dijo

-por ti… lo arriesgaría todo, todo- le bese

**I know a bar out in Mars, When they driving spaceships, Instead of cars  
>Coup a prada space suit about stars, Gettin' stupid high straight up out the jars, Pockets on shrek, rockets on deck<br>Tell me what's next, alien sex, Imma disrobe you, then I'ma probe you  
>See, I abducted you, So I tell you what to do, I tell you what to do, What to do, what to do<strong>

**Kish pov's**

Conozco un lugar genial… acabo en Marte… ''quieres venir?'' pensé preguntarle a mi adorada gatita

Al conducir naves espaciales… en vez de coches ''enserio quieres venir a mi planeta?''

Golpe de estado… un traje espacial de prada… acerca de estrellas ''allí donde el clima es irregular… para morirte de frío?''

Cómo entupido alta hacia arriba a los frascos ''no me importa'' dijo decidida

Bolsillos en Shrek, cohetes en la cubierta ''no me importa si estoy con tigo'' sonrío como a mi me gusta

Dime qué será lo próximo, el sexo extranjero ''que Serra lo q sigue eh…'' me miro extrañada

Soy una de que se desnude, a continuación, la sonda te voy a '' tener una familia mutante'' derepente estaba enojado, la agarre fuertemente

Mira, yo te eh secuestrado ''esto Serra como un recuesto'' dijo en un susurro

Axial que te diré que hacer, te digo que hacer ''Haras todo lo que te diga'' dije mas suave y soltándola

¿Qué hacer, que hacer? '' de acuerdo'' me abrazo fuerte mente y yo le correspondí

**Kiss me, Ki-Ki-Kiss me, Infect me with your living, fill me with your poison  
>Take me, Ta-Ta-Take me, I wanna be your victim, ready for abduction<br>Boy, you're an alien, your touch so foreign, It's supernatural, extra-terrestrial**

**Ichigo pov's**

-Bésame…-susurre muerta de frío… estaba lloviendo a cantaros-be… be… bésame- volví a susurrar, esta vez tartamudeando y tiritando

''inféctame con tu amor… lléname con tu veneno'' pensé mientras se acercaba a mi… me beso

Era un beso dulce pero posesivo…

-Llévame con tigo…-le dije al oigo- Lle… Lle… lévame por favor- casi le rogué ''quiero ser tu victima'' pensé maliciosa- estoy lista para que me ''secuestres''- sonreí y le me devolvió las sonrisa…

''Chico… eres un alienígena… un extranjero… tu toque es fuera de este mundo… tan ajeno… es súper natural… Extraterrestre''

**Extra-terrestrial**

**Extra-terrestrial**

''Extraterrestre, Extraterrestre'' pensé

**Boy, you're an alien, your touch so foreign, It's supernatural, extra-terrestrial**

''Chico… eres un alienígena… un extranjero… tu toque es fuera de este mundo… tan ajeno… es súper natural… Extraterrestre''


End file.
